Anothah Day
by Sevilla Baens
Summary: What if Roger sang Another Day with a Bostonian accent? Mimi's POV.


**A/N: Gigglesnort. Sorry, but I love making fun of Bostonian accents. Yes, I live in MA. But anyways. In Bostonian accents, R's aren't pronounced. For example, "goshdarnit" (using a real example here) becomes "goshdahnit". Review, read, enjoy.**

Disc.: I only own Roger's Bostonian accent. :)  
  
"Take me oooooooooooooout tonight!" I exclaimed, climbling up the fire escape, leading to Roger's apartment. That's right folks, _I didn't forget his name._ Aren't you proud of me? Anyways. I entered through the door, and said with a sexy lil' twist, "Don't forsake me; ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutt tonight!" Roger just stared at me in wonder and- excuse me, was that horror? He tried to smile; it came out as a half- grimace.

After repeating "tonight" a few times, I moved in for the kill -kiss more like- and pulled him in for a kiss by his hair. Jeeez, he had some really sexy hair. I was playing some tonsil hockey with him, but then unfortunately, he seemed to realize that I had a little baggie of heroin in the same hand that I had grabbed his hair with -damn my stupidity-, and pulled away quickly.

"Who do you think you a'h? Bah'ging in on me and mah' guita'h?" He replied furiously. Um, was it something I said..?

"Little gih'l -- hey, the door is that way, you betta' go you know the fiya's out anyway!" What the hell?! Why wasn't he pronouncing his R's?!

"Take yeh' powdah' -- take yeh' candle, yeh' sweet whispa' - I just can't handle! Well take yeh' hair in the moonlight-" Ah, there we go. He pronounced an R at last. What was he saying about my eyes?

"- goodbye, goodnight!" Oh crap, he's not being very nice. He opened the door, and waited for me to leave. Then he turned and started muttering to himself. I ran after him, and put my hand on his arm, concerned, please don't tell me that I fell for a crazy schizo. 

"NO!" He yelled. I winced. Ooh, right about now, I'm scared out of my mind. He doesn't pronounce his R's, he sounds like a schizo, _and he's yelling at me! _

"Anothah' time -- anothah' place, our temperatchuh' would climb- theh'd be a long embrace, we'd do anothah' dance, it'd be anothah' play. Looking for romance?  
Come back anothah' day- Anothah' daaaaaay!" Roger seemed very satisfied with his answer, and seemed very determined to get me to leave.

And despite that he scared the shit outta' me with his not-pronouncing-R-thingy and schizo-ness, I replied. Oooh, Mimi-chica, you're bold.

"The heart may freeze or it can burn, the pain will ease if I can learn.." I started, hoping that he'd either see things my way and not reject me, or that he'd start pronouncing his R's like a normal person. I approached him carefully; I didn't want him to explode. Again. 

"There is no future, there is no past, I live this moment as my last!" That's right, I can pronounce my R's and rhyme. Beat that. OOH! Roger put down his guitar and looked at me! Maybe he WAS listening!

"There's only us, there's only this- forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way, no day but today." I was in front of him, telling him this, and then he exploded. Sigh.

"Excuse me if I'm off track, But if yer' so wise, then tell me -- why do you need smack?" He replied angrily. Dammit, he's got me there. I don't know why I need smack, MAYBE BECAUSE I NEED IT.

"Take yeh' needle, take yeh' fancy prayah', and don't fo' get-" Forget what?

"..Get the moonlight out of your hair!" Uhmm, how do I do that. And why is it that he'll pronounce the R at the end of 'hair'? Oh bloody wonderful. He was pulling towards the door, dammit! My plan to seduce him is failing! Noooooooo!

"Long ago -- you might've lit up my hah't, but the fiya's dead -- ain't neva' eva' gonna stah't!" Jeez, I'm starting to get the feeling that he had an accent. He successfully pulled me out of his apartment, and was yelling at me at the staircase. Way to make everyone hear it, thanks.

"Anothah' time -- anothah' place, the wohds would only rhyme, we'd be in outa' space. It'd be anothah' song, we'd sing anothah' way." Damn right we'd sing another way! We'd actually pronounce all the R's!

"...You wanna prove me wrong? Come back anothah' day- Another daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Hm, I wonder how he was able to hold that note for so long. But that was hurtful enough to drive me out of the apartment building. I live there too, you know!

From out on the street, I (pretty much) yelled up at him, "There's only yes, only tonight. We must let go, To know what's right." What's right is pronouncing R's!

"..No other course, no other way, no day but today." Behind me Angel, her newfound beau, and her beau's friend came into (Roger's) view from behind a street corner. YES! THEY CAN BACK ME UP ON THIS.

"I can't control-" We began.

"-Control yeh' tempa'!" Roger intervened.

"My destiny.."

"She doesn't see!"

And on we went, technically arguing the point. Roger reused his lines of "who do you think you are/barging on me and my guitar" and whatnot. Seriously though, NO DAY BUT TODAY BITCHES!

Haha, Roger you're all alone on your side, I have people helping me! Muahahaha. We repeated _No Day But Today_ a few times, Roger still arguing his point, just repeating himself.

"No day but today!" We chorused.

"Anothah' day!" Roger shot back.

Afterwards, Roger went back into the apartment, looking pissed. Yeaaah, I have very good eyesight to see a pissed-looking Roger from the street. I turned and cried quietly into Angel's arms. "What kind of accent does he _have?!_" I wailed.

A/N: Eeeh, kinda iffy. Review it if you loved/hated/read it.


End file.
